Professor Juniper and Whitlea 4
by WitChan
Summary: After a tragic incident, Hilda is in critical condition and she won't most likely live. Aurea thought about it and decides to move forward.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Note: I've decided to add another sequel since someone offer me a request.

Note 2: This story takes place after a big story I was planning to make later this year.

In the northeastern part of Unova (not all of it), half of the cities were in ruins and half of the combine population are dead. Almost every high-ranked trainer were dead too, including the ones in Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Glacia's wrath lead massive destruction for weeks, until Cheren finally killed her. Glacia's lovers were killed too. The high-ranked trainers that survived were in critical condition (almost every one of them), especially Hilda and Aurea. And speaking of them, they were in a hospital. Hilda was lying on a hospital bed while Aurea watched with stitches and medical cloth surrounding her.

It looked like Hilda won't last long in the hospital bed, after the brutal assault she took from Glacia. "Aurea..." Hilda called her girlfriend's name slowly. Aurea got off the chair and came closer to Hilda. "What is it, sweetie?" Aurea said. "If I die... please attend everyone at my funeral... I want more people to know that I was... one of the trainers that sacrificed themselves to stop Glacia..." Hilda replied with a request, only if she dies. "Ok, Hilda." Aurea said. She gave Hilda a kiss on the forehead, before moving back to her chair to sit down.

Several weeks later...

Aurea got out of the hospital. She felt 100% better. Hilda, however, was still inside resting her body. She was hanging on like a strong soldier. Aurea was heading home. On the way, she saw Cheren on the way. He looked extremely pissed. He's been like this since he killed Glacia and her lovers. "Hi, Cheren." "Hi, Aurea. So, how's Hilda? Is she doing ok?" "Yes. She's hanging on like a strong soldier." "That's nice to hear. Too bad Lorelei and Clair are gone... I wish they were still here with me... Every time I think of that tragic day, it makes me so mad..."

"No wonder you're still angry. I hate to say this, but can you please move on? I know it hurts to see a love one getting killed, but staying angry isn't going to bring them back." "I know... it's just... ugh... I should get going..." "Wait. Before you go, I want to ask you this. How's Hilbert? Is he feeling ok?" "No, not really... he's still depressed that Erika and Sabrina, died."

"I see. Can't he just move on and find some other chicks to screw every day?" "I told him the same thing but he didn't want to do it. Along with that, he told me that he was giving up sex." "Poor Hilbert. I hope he doesn't wind up killing himself, like he nearly did two years ago. See ya later." Aurea conntinued to head south after the conversation she had with Cheren. She eventually made it to Nuvema Town. It was one of the few places that weren't in ruins. Aurea headed her way to Hilda's house. Once so, she knocked on the door, waiting for her mother-in-law to open it. Finally, it did.

Hilda's mother looked perfectly fine. She had a minor involvement during the tragic weeks but she didn't get hurt by Glacia. "Hi, Aurea." "Hi, mom." "Is my daughter still ok?" "She's ok, mom. She's hanging on tight." "That's great to hear, Aurea. I'm sorry about Cedric. I know it hurts to see your father gone. Yeah, it hurts though, but hey, at least he and the other people that died got justified. I should get going, mom." "Don't you want to come inside for a cup of tea?" "No, thank you. I'm not in the mood for tea." "Well, ok, then. Take care." "You too, mom."

Hilda's mother closes her door on the inside, before Aurea headed straight to her house. As she did, she went inside her master room. She sees her pokeballs laying on the bed. She releases all fifteen of them. The Pokemon were happy to see their master. "Your former owners are dead. That is all." Aurea reminded. She then put them back inside their pokeballs. Now she's thinking about Hilda. The scientist wasn't really sure if Hilda would fight her injuries all the way. She kept thinking about it as time passes on.

Several weeks later...

Aurea was roaming around in Castelia City. The entire city was being rebuilt. Half of it looked perfectly fine but the other half might take ten to twelve weeks to rebuild all the way, or even longer. Suddenly, Aurea saw Fennel and Bianca coming out of the mall. Aurea went closer to them. The girls were happy to see Aurea. "Hi, guys. Are you feeling healthy?" Aurea asked. Like Aurea and Hilda, Fennel and Bianca were heavily involved during the tragic weeks. They had bad injuries too, but not as bad as Hilda's.

"Yes, we're feeling healthy." Bianca was the first to reply. "How's Hilda? Is she feeling better?" Fennel asked. "She's ok, Fennel, but I'm not really sure. I mean, she's been in the hospital awfully long. What if she dies today or tomorrow? We'll never know what's going to happen to poor Hilda." "Don't worry, Aurea. She'll make it through." Bianca said, trying to cheer up Aurea. "She's strong like the three of us, Aurea. Don't give up on her." Fennel said. "Thanks for making me feel a bit better, guys. I should go." Aurea said as she headed west.

Then, her stomach was growling. She was hungry. She walked right through the restaurant door. Inside, she saw a girl eating a lot of food. Aurea knew her and the girl knew Aurea also. Aurea went closer to the girl. "You must be really hungry, huh? Aurea asked the girl, which distracted her. "Of course I am, Aurea." the girl replied. It was Mei. Aurea sat with her. "Can I have some of your food?" "Sure, why not? This burger I'm eating is going to make me full anyway." after Mei's words, Aurea grabbed one of the meals, before eating it.

"Mmm... this is good..." Aurea said as she kept eating. "So, how's it been, Mei?" "It's been well, Aurea." "That's nice to hear, Mei. Is your family still alive?" "They're still alive, thank god. I wish this whole path of destruction didn't happen in the first place. Many lives were gone and the northeastern part of Unova was nearly destroyed. God rest their souls. I wonder what made this "Glacia" person do this?" "There's a lot of explanation, but I'll tell you." Aurea said as she began telling Mei the entire story.

Finally, Aurea finished the story. It took Aurea five minutes to explain everything. "Wow, man..." "Shocking, huh?" "Indeed, it was. It's a good thing you haven't got involved in a dangerous situation with them two years ago. Otherwise, you would've been one of their biggest targets." "Imagine if I was. I would've compared it to a horror film if I got heavily involved and lived." "You can ask any survivor that got involved, including myself. They can tell you how scary it was."

"Was it scary to you, Aurea?" "Yes, it was. It was more scary than the time when my mother constantly abuses me and my father thirty-two years ago. What a terrible year that was." "I'm sorry to hear that, Aurea." "It's ok, Mei. At least I got payback two years ago. But other than that, here's something I'd like to say. Imagine if Glacia was still alive. We wouldn't be talking right now if Cheren didn't kill her."

"The population of the universe would probably cease to exist except for Glacia and her lovers. And speaking of her lovers, what would it be like if they lived while Glacia rots in hell?" "HA! People would pummel the shit out of them. They're so desperately weak. Without Glacia, they would be sitting ducks. One time, I had to hear some my friends in Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh say about their stories between them and Phoebe and Drake. They can overpower them, even the ones that aren't buff enough or (are) over the age of sixty-five. You can make Drake unconscious by kicking him in the balls while having a moderate fight with Phoebe."

"Ohhhh, no wonder they didn't do anything when I saw when standing near Glacia while Glacia was doing all the work. I would probably beat those two one on one myself. I don't think I would fight well against Glacia. Speaking of Glacia, did she cause any of your friends problems when you heard their stories?" "Yes, especially the weak ones. It was hard for them to beat her, no matter how buff or skillful they are, but hey, at least they found a way to live longer. Too bad almost every one of them didn't make it this year. Glacia was too strong for us to handle. I mean, she has everything that can kill anyone: weapons, backup, combatative skills, ugh..."

"How did Cheren kill her? Was it difficult for him?" "Actually, yes. He told me and Hilda that he stabbed and shot her multiple times, including the throat and head. After he did it, he walked away until he heard a laugh. It was Glacia's. Then, they had another rematch. Then finally, Cheren killed her with a stab on the heart. Cheren also told me that Glacia's final words were "you're pretty good"." "Damn. I never expect a normal human being to live through a stab and bullet wound on the throat and head. It kinda reminds me when I played a popular N64 game once. I forgot what it was. I think it starts with a "G" with the end of "7".

"I think I played that game before. The ending of the second secret level was all fucked up with the "muhahahaha" stuff. I mean, you shot the guy three times with a powerful weapon and he still lives. Ugh..." "But anyway, it was nice chatting with you again, Mei. I should get going and rest at home." Aurea got up and walked away until Mei grabbed her hand, making her stop.

"Wait, Aurea. I want to ask you something that I want to know." "Ok, then. What is it?" "Is Glacia an andriod?" "I don't know, Mei. I just don't know. "People have been debating about it two years ago. They treat it as a conspiracy theory. Either Glacia's an andriod or her competitive skills are maximized. That's all I got to say." "Ok, Aurea." Mei said as she let Aurea walk away. Suddenly, she stopped the middle-aged woman again, touching the same hand. Aurea turned around, before Mei could give her a hug.

Thirty-minutes later...

Aurea made it home. She made it through her master bedroom, before she could lay flat on the bed. Again, she thought about Hilda's mega endurance in the hospital. Then, she thought about the hug Mei gave her earlier. It's been long since another girl hugged her before she dated Hilda.

Eleven weeks later...

Aurea was on her way to Castelia City. Once she made it, she was amazed to see the entire city back to the way it was. Before it was rebuild all the way, other cities in the northeastern part of Unova were rebuild all the way. Besides that, Hilda hadn't got out of the hospital yet, sadly for Aurea. Right now, Hilda was almost 100% better, but Aurea didn't know that. Yesterday, she assumed that Hilda wouldn't make it further, giving up on the girl. Then, she saw Mei coming towards her.

"Hi, Mei. How was your day?" "Oh, it's good." "Sound great. Can you come over to my house, so we can talk?" "Ok, Aurea." Mei and Aurea headed south. Time passes on as the girls made it to the house. Then, Aurea lead Mei all the way to the master bedroom. "Let's sit down and talk." "Ok." the girls sat on the bed. "Mei, do you ever have a love one that didn't make it through their injuries?" "No, not really. I've never had a lover before. You're still worried about Hilda, huh?" "I've decided to give up on her." "Why?"

"She's been in the hospital for two months. It's been long since. I don't think she'll make it further." "I see... Well, there's nothing I can do about it to save her." "Neither can I..." Aurea said. Then, she moved closer to Mei. "You know, I forgot to mention this to you, but..." Aurea began to rub Mei's left part of her hair. "You and Hilda look slightly the same..." "Really?" Mei asked as Aurea nodded her head. "Wow, I never see that coming. You're not the only person that mentioned it to me, though."

"Your friends said the same thing, huh?" Aurea asked as she continues to rub Mei's soft hair. "Yeah, they did." Mei replied. Aurea moved her hand to Mei's chin, rubbing it. Mei was surprised. "You know, you could be quite as sexy as Hilda." Aurea said as she went deeper to Mei's face, giving her a small kiss on the lips. Mei was more surprised. "Aurea... why did you kiss me?" "Like I said before, Hilda won't make it further. She should be joining our friends in heaven by now, that is if the doctors call and tell me she didn't make it."

"But, Aurea. Shouldn't Hilda be inside your heart, even if she didn't make it?" "I gotta move on, baby. Stuff happens all the time." Again, Aurea went deeper to Mei, giving her another kiss. Mei tried to resist it, but couldn't. Aurea's lips felt warm. Aurea made a slip inside Mei's mouth, reaching for the younger girl's tongue. She began to wrestle with it. Feeling the sensational, Mei controlled her own tongue to wrestle with Aurea's. Then, Mei gently shoved Aurea on her back while they were making out.

A week later...

In Nimbasa City, Hilda finally got out of the hospital. She felt 100% better. She tried to reach contact with Aurea, but there was no answer. The girl headed south. Time went by as Hilda made it home. She opened the door with her keys and went inside, before closing it. "Aurea, I'm home." Hilda said. She waited for Aurea to appear, but didn't. "Hmm... where could she be?" Hilda wondered. She went closer to the door of the master room until she hears music. "Wait... is that love music?" Hilda said. She then opened the door. The girl gasped loudly, seeing Aurea and Mei laying on each other naked.

The naked girls were surprised to see Hilda alive, especially Aurea. "Hilda... this isn't what it looks like..." "You... you're cheating on me... you broke... our promise..." Hilda said as she was getting angry. For the first time ever, Hilda was mad at Aurea. She squeezed both of her fists while gritting her teeth back and forward. Aurea got up while Mei was still laying on the bed. "Mei and I aren't really dating... we just hit it off because she looks exactly like you..." Aurea lied. In reality, Aurea and Mei were dating each other.

Hilda slapped Aurea as hard as she can. Aurea touched her cheek with shame. "LIAR!" Hilda screamed. "TELL ME EXACTLY WHY YOUR HAVING SEX WITH THAT BITCH!" Hilda screamed more. She wants to know the truth. "Ok, then... I'll tell you why..." Aurea said with a low voice. Her guilt made her like that. "Hilda... the reason why I'm dating Mei... is because... I assume that you were going to die sooner or later... and I had to move on..." Aurea explained. Hilda slapped her again.

"You thought I was going to die, huh?! Why couldn't you just wait for me to get out of the fucking hospital for fuck's sake!" Hilda kept screaming at her soon to be ex-girlfriend. Aurea didn't want to respond to Hilda's question. Instead, she dropped tears outside her eyes. Hilda turned her attention to Mei, who was watching the whole thing. "What the fuck are you looking at bitch?! You think this shit is funny?!" Hilda was filling with intense rage. She went near Mei. "No, I don't think it's funny..." Mei replied. It looked like she was afraid.

Hilda grabbed Mei's throat and began choking her. Aurea snatched Hilda away from her new girlfriend. "Do don't this, Hilda... Please calm down..." "I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! AGAIN, YOU BROKE OUR PROMISE!" Hilda screamed again as she shoved Aurea away from her. This time, she dropped tears outside her eyes. She felt betrayed. She began to cry a bit. "Tomorrow... I'm getting... most of my stuff... out of here... including the Pokemon... we stole together...!" Hilda said as she walked out of the master bedroom.

A few days later...

Aurea and Mei were heading to Nuvema Town. It's been a few days since Aurea and Hilda broke up. On their way to Nuvema Town, Hilda's mother appeared infront of the girls. Then, Hilda's mother slapped Aurea, her ex-daughter in law. "How dare you cheated on my daughter, you bitch!" Hilda's mother screamed. "She did everything for you and this is how you repay her?! If you were in the hospital bed instead of Hilda, she wouldn't cheat on you! How do you say to that?!" Despite the question, Aurea didn't want to respond. She was still feeling guilty. Mei couldn't defend Aurea or anything. "I hope you die for hurting my daughter, you pathetic bitch." Hilda's mother said as she walked away from them. Aurea was streaming tears outside her eyes.

Meanwhile, Hilda was heading her way to the Valley, the same place were most of the action took place. She got there. Then, she kept walking. She eventually reached to Glacia's dead corpse. Hilda was angry at it. She kicked Glacia's head aggressively. "You... did... this... to... us... bitch!" Hilda said as she continues to assault the dead body. Overall, it was Glacia's fault that Aurea cheated on Hilda with Mei. "Hilda, stop!" Cheren yelled as he was rushing over to Hilda. He followed her the entire time, after Hilda told him that she was going to the valley. He grabbed Hilda, preventing her from doing anything else.

Cheren struggled a bit. Hilda was trying her best to squirm off Cheren. Then, she breaks down and starts crying. "Oh, god..." Hilda kneeled down and kept crying. Cheren kneeled down too, before touching Hilda's shoulder. "It's ok, Hilda." "No, it's not ok, Cheren... I felt hurt that Aurea betrayed me... and it's all because of that bitch...!" Hilda slightly pointed at Glacia's corpse. "Aurea's not the only one, Hilda... Glacia made other people do awful things... She even made people get depressed after she killed their love ones, especially Hilbert... Let me take you home..." "Ok, Cheren..." Hilda said as she got up slowly with Cheren. They walked away from the corpse.

Many hours later...

At night, Mei was looking in the mirror, fixing her hair. Aurea, on the other hand, looked sad. Her guilt was flowing around her. After Mei was done with her hair, she went over to Aurea. She touched the older girl's shoulder. "Let's go to bed, shall we?" "Ok, Mei..." Aurea said as she move closer to the bed, before she got on it with Mei. Mei gave Aurea a kiss on the forehead. "Love you." "Love you too." after that, Mei went to sleep. Aurea couldn't sleep. Again, she felt guilty for what she had done to Hilda. It was probably the most crueling thing she ever did, and it was breaking Hilda's heart.

The End


End file.
